The Foundation
over articles, and , and you can help! = Mission Statement = Operating clandestine and worldwide, the Foundation operates beyond jurisdiction, empowered and entrusted by every major national government with the task of containing anomalous objects, entities, and phenomena. These anomalies pose a significant threat to global security by threatening either physical or psychological harm. The Foundation operates to maintain normalcy, so that the worldwide civilian population can live and go on with their daily lives without fear, mistrust, or doubt in their personal beliefs, and to maintain human independence from extraterrestrial, extradimensional, and other extranormal influence. Our mission is three-fold: Secure The Foundation secures anomalies with the goal of preventing them from falling into the hands of civilian or rival agencies, through extensive observation and surveillance and by acting to intercept such anomalies at the earliest opportunity. Contain The Foundation contains anomalies with the goal of preventing their influence or effects from spreading, by either relocating, concealing or dismantling such anomalies or by suppressing or preventing public dissemination of knowledge thereof. Protect The Foundation protects humanity from the effects of such anomalies as well as the anomalies themselves until such time that they are either fully understood or new theories of science can be devised based on their properties and behavior. The Foundation may also neutralize or destroy anomalies as an option of last resort if they are determined to be too dangerous to be contained. = Foundation Operations = Foundation covert and clandestine operations are undertaken across the globe in pursuit of our primary missions. Special Containment Procedures The Foundation maintains an extensive database of information regarding anomalies requiring Special Containment Procedures, commonly referred to as "SCPs". The primary Foundation database contains summaries of such anomalies and emergency procedures for maintaining or re-establishing safe containment in the case of a containment breach or other event. Anomalies may take many forms, be it an object, an entity, a location, or a free-standing phenomenon. These anomalies are categorized into one of several Object Classes and are either contained at one of the Foundation's myriad Secure Facilities or contained on-site if relocation is deemed unfeasible. Operational Security The Foundation operates with the utmost secrecy. All Foundation personnel must observe the Security Clearance Levels as well as need-to-know and compartmentalization of information. Personnel found in violation of Foundation security protocols will be identified, detained, and subject to disciplinary action. Rival Agencies and Groups of Interest The Foundation is not the only organization with knowledge of and capability to interact with or utilize anomalies. While some of these Groups of Interest have similar goals and may cooperate with us on issues of global security, many more are opportunistic and profit-oriented, seeking to adopt or use anomalies to their own ends. Foundation personnel are instructed to treat individuals from such groups with suspicion at all times, and collaboration with such groups without the explicit prior consent of Foundation leadership will be cause for termination or other disciplinary action. For Object Classes click here For SCPs click here or Safe, Euclid, Keter, Thamiel, Neutralized, Explained, and Esoteric. For MTFs click here For Locations click here For Clearance Levels click here For Foundation Personnel click here For Groups of Interest click here For the Community Hubs click here Category:Browse